battleforsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Indian Actor
The Indian Actor is a male contestant on Battle for BFS. He was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but he failed to get in the game, only receiving only 3 votes, alongside with Thomas, Angelique, and Ace. The Indian Actor also appeared with The Chinese Diesel in Vomitaco as a representation of the Barf Bag Challenge. The Indian Actor also had a chance to join Battle for Sodor Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. The Indian Actor, along with the other TLC prisoners, had a chance to join SFB, but he only got 293 votes. The Indian Actor competes on Team Lei! in Battle for BFS. Appearance The Indian Actor is a brown skinned man with black hair. He sports black sunglasses. He is wearing casual work attire. Personality Due to his brain being constantly doused in vomit, The Indian Actor is assumed to be stupid by the other contestants, especially Emily. He believes that no one will take him seriously because a few people don't treat him with any respect. He is seen to be caring for other contestants, as shown when he spared Raul in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and is empathetic, showing that in that same episode he noticed that Dame Bella missed Lei. He appears to be selfless, as he also chose to help iance get away from the lava over saving his own life in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Despite his brain being placed in his vomit, The Indian Actor also appears to be one of the smarter characters, as he used scientific proof to try to convince Emily that he isn’t stupid. However, it is unknown if his evidence was legitimate. Despite this, he has slow reflexes and/or a slow memory. Overall, The Indian Actor is a nice and rational person who seems more sympathetic to his fellow characters than some of the other competitors. Coverage Appearances * ''Battle for Sodor'' ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" (does not speak coherently) ** "Vomitaco" (does not speak) ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" (does not speak) ** "The Reveal" (does not speak) ** "Reveal Novum" * ''Battle for Sodor Again'' ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (does not speak) * ''SFB'' ** "Welcome Back" (cameo) * ''Battle for BFS'' ** "Getting Raul to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Today's Very Special Episode" ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" (does not speak) ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Fernando" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" Battle for Sodor The Indian Actor was first recommended as Actor. He, the contestants, and the other recommended characters except for Flying Scotsman fell in the vat of hydrochloric acid trying to obtain Bally and Marble. The Indian Actor was first recommended as his current form in "Vomitaco". The challenges were represented by The Indian Actor himself, and The Chinese Diesel. He was recommended as Human Actor in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". He was part of the large crowd watching the Cake at Stake. The Indian Actor was handpicked out of the hundreds of recommended characters to join Season 1 in "The Reveal". His audition tape is him sitting and accidentally breaking and spilling out vomit. However, in "Reveal Novum", it is revealed he got 3 votes to join, so he, along with Thomas, Angelique, and Ace, was sent to the Locker of Losers, not before damaging the Announcer in one way or another. Battle for Sodor Again The Indian Actor was given another chance to join but got 78 votes. He is once again treated with the Locker of Losers. SFB The Indian Actor was given yet another chance to join, in SFB, but he didn't get enough votes to join. Flying Scotsman recommends using him to contain Kwaku's vomit. Battle for BFS In "Getting Raul to Talk", his first speaking appearance, The Indian Actor tries to correct Aiden with the fact that Raul can't talk. However, despite being correct, his correction was criticized by Aiden himself, and more prominently Emily, who says that the "barf molecules" inside The Indian Actor's head cause him to be unintelligent. Charubala tries to correct Emily and defend The Indian Actor, saying that it isn't The Indian Actor's fault that his brain is infected. Despite that, The Indian Actor, now offended, flutters his arms, which Aiden interprets as a sign of The Indian Actor not caring. The Indian Actor becomes fast friends with The American Diesel, who takes him seriously and is relieved that there is finally someone who takes him seriously. He appears later with Emily, telling her he can "prove himself" if he was on Emily's team. However, he is rejected, citing his assumed "unintelligence" as a reason, and forms a team out of anger, with The American Diesel. He and Dame Bella both use The American Diesel to help his team get their basket to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he helps his team lick Raul out of a jawbreaker. He spares and lets Raul go back to his team, and he shows empathy for a saddened Dame Bella. However, Tony says that Dame Bella will "get over it". In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he tries to explain to Emily how his barf doesn't make him dumber, but to no avail, as Emily tries to "wiggle" The Indian Actor's arms instead. He, along with Rally Car #3 and The American Diesel, later attempts to help his team spin their swing with his barf. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he first appears as one of the characters who climbed Noor Jehan's string. He later appears after the second Cake at Stake intro and is deemed safe at 711 votes. When catching his cake, The Indian Actor spins, causing the vomit in him to fall off him and land onto X and the remaining cakes, so the rest of his teammates but Gina (whose cake flew past her hole and eaten by Gustavo) and Dame Bella (who was eliminated with a record amount of votes) got vomit-filled cake. He is seen later, being zapped by Madeleine for the first time, and falling off Noor Jehan's string. He appears later, telling Four to see his team's creation. His team is safe from elimination. While he doesn't have any lines in "Fortunate Ben", The Indian Actor first appears being angry at Rally Car #3 for stealing Dame Bella's signs and using them for the prize for Death P.A.C.T.'s Cake at Stake. However, he is seen happy shortly after. He later appears in his team's paper airplane, and since his team didn't manage to hit the ground, his team wins immunity. In "Four Goes Too Far", The Indian Actor once again doesn't have any lines. He is only seen twice: looking worried by Gina injecting the Twinkle onto herself, and during the passing of the Twinkle to other characters. He never was infected with the Twinkle, and his team is safe, as no one on his team still had the Twinkle as the timer ran out. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he is first seen putting a rubber dome on Charubala's head. He finally has a line: "She saved you!", despite not being shown doing anything in the challenge (Thomas brought the ball, but Rally Car #4 stabbed and went through Thomas' head off-screen). His team is safe. In "Questions Answered", he is first seen greeting Rally Car #3, doing Four's intro pose. He is later seen nervous to answer the next question, even after Gina tried to give him "pieces of cake". The Indian Actor blames it on his reflexes, which are too slow. Emily chimes in and says that what's causing The Indian Actor's nervousness and his slow reflexes is his "barf molecules", prompting The Indian Actor to say "Shut it, EmilPOOP!" That expands their rivalry. Question three is "what is snow + gasoline", which is glue, but The Indian Actor does not know the answer. He tries to search for the answer, to no avail. Gina then proceeds to ask him to recite what she said during her heroic speech, which only her teammates - including The Indian Actor - heard. That was when he answered, and he answered correctly, so his team is safe. In "This Episode Is About Fernando", he asks X to clarify what the ninth challenge was. He is also heard complaining when A Better Name Than That is safe, due to Shane throwing Flying Scotsman and Fernando onto his team's basket. When Rally Car #3 suggests they use Aubrey to throw balls, he tells Gina that she's taking a step in the right direction. The Indian Actor does not appear in "Enter the Exit" nor "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Tony thinks Rally Car #3 is fake because he hadn't used Aubrey to win the challenge, The Indian Actor says that he's stopped using Aubrey since BFB 9. The Indian Actor then proposes that Thomas is fake due to his lack of nail puns recently, but he says he stopped because Tony told him it was annoying earlier on. The Indian Actor seems displeased with him for this. Shortly after, Tony thinks Gina is the fake because she hasn't been mean. The Indian Actor asks what gave him the impression, to which Tony replies with the fact that he was eliminated first in BFSA. The Indian Actor defends him by saying he was standing by his principals. That's when Tony believes that The Indian Actor is the fake. He tells him he's not fake and asks The American Diesel if she thought so too, which she agrees to. Thomas then asks if The American Diesel is the fake due to her just sitting around, but The Indian Actor says she always does that, once again to the agreement of The American Diesel. When Team Lei! can't figure out the fake before all the other teams, they lose the challenge and are up for elimination. The faker was revealed to be The American Diesel, who was actually Angelique. The real American Diesel is upset about the team not finding her and asks if they know anything about her. The Indian Actor tries to assure her that they do, but she isn't convinced. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", The Indian Actor is first seen with The Amerian Diesel, who futilely tries to sail Paper Planes. The Indian Actor says that while he does believe in her, they are running out of planes, he almost drowned, five times and have not even asked Four for permission to use the planes. He talks with The Chinese Diesel, who is grumpy because her team doesn't want to talk with her, and The Indian Actor is the only one around. However, The Indian Actor declines, stating that one of The Chinese Diesel's mutual friends is Emily, his arch-rival, and is busy hanging out with The American Diesel. Before The Chinese Diesel goes, The Indian Actor tells her to start caring about her teammates' opinions of her, though she is unheard. The Indian Actor suggests to The American Diesel that they play some table tennis, but The American Diesel refutes, saying she wants to play ping-pong. The Indian Actor is later seen at the episode's Cake at Stake. He gets souped by Four for being the first one safe, though the hot soup scalds him. The Indian Actor and Gina see Tony off. The Indian Actor and his team, led by Rally Car #3, is later seen jumping in the hole iance made. They later land on Gabriela, who iance thought had popped, but Gabriela somehow manages to carry the entirety of Team Lei!. (However, Carter would later fall onto The American Diesel, adding extra weight enough for Gabriela to pop.) Later, Team Lei! starts to dig to the left, and eventually uncover something. The Indian Actor states, "Whoa... What is this place?" In "Don't Dig Straight Down", the location The Indian Actor has revealed is revealed to be a buried forest. He ends up having his body punctured by Thomas, causing him to get woozy from a lack of barf. Gina has to patch him up and has Aubrey dip him in (unknowingly warm) water. This makes him conscious and feels very energized. He realizes the water inside him is warm and realizes how unnatural it is for lakes to be this warm. The Indian Actor and Team Lei! utilize The American Diesel's large friction to escape the buried forest that is now filling with lava. When he makes it out of the hole, via Aubrey's explosion, he hugs Rally Car #3 and sarcastically thanks The American Diesel. He is one of the first characters to die when the lava spews towards the surface as he tries to warn iance of the incoming lava. Official Character Guide biography Imagine having to carry around a bag of vomit 24/7. The Indian Actor doesn't have to imagine. The Indian Actor has a high opinion of himself, believing he is smart and often sensible. Some people don't think that highly of The Indian Actor, because they incorrectly believe the barf molecules pollute his brain, which makes him incredibly upset. After all, he answered a difficult quiz question for his team correctly! Did You Know? When The Indian Actor feels like throwing up, he cannot use himself to collect his barf, because that would have no effect. Relationships Main article: The Indian Actor/Relationships Votes Deaths #"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #"Bowling, Now with Explosions!": Is set on fire while trapped inside a large metal box. #"Reveal Novum": Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #"Don't Dig Straight Down": Is burnt to death when lava spews upward from a hole. Voice Actors *Sanjeev Bhaskar (UK/US) *Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) *Patrick Stamme (Germany) *Antti Pääkkönen (Finland) Trivia *In "Vomitaco", The Indian Actor and The Chinese Diesel both made their debut as representatives for their challenges. **Coincidentally, in BFB, they would both be males, would be voiced by an actress (Kenzie Bryant) and would be very similar in terms of relationships with others. **The Indian Actor and The Chinese Diesel would interact in BFB for the first time in "Return of the Rocket Ship". *The Indian Actor is one of the only characters confirmed to have a brain. Although this makes little sense, as he is a human. **However, this could simply be an assumption. *The Indian Actor can use his vomit to propel himself, as seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *The Indian Actor is one of ten contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Hong-Mei, Emerson, Aubrey, The American Diesel, Nia, Yin-Long, Cassia, Percy, and Ace. **The Indian Actor was also the first male to start the intro. **As of "Don't Dig Straight Down", The Indian Actor has started the intro twice; he is also the first BFB contestant to start the intro more than once. *The Indian Actor's voice was slightly vocoded in "Getting Raul to Talk". However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and onward, his voice is no longer vocoded. **Thomas and Cassia also share this trait. *"Enter the Exit" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" are the only Battle for BFS episodes (so far) where The Indian Actor does not appear throughout the episode, nor get a line, except for the intro. *The Indian Actor's actual first words are "Grrrrr!" in "Reveal Novum", where he was mad that he didn't get to join and attacked Announcer by attempting to dissolve him with his vomit. His voice was very deep and sounded similar to that of The American Diesel, which changed after he spoke again in BFB. *In "Don't Dig Straight Down", it is revealed that The Indian Actor gets woozy and eventually becomes unconscious when he has no barf. Someone would then have to refill him, and when he is refilled, he becomes energetic. *Similarly to Ranger Jill, most of his deaths involve some form of heat. *He has the most assets out of any BFB character, and the 2nd most overall, besides Announcer. Category:Characters